Mr Curtain strikes again
by Catfish22
Summary: A story about - well, basically what the books are about, defeating Mr Curtain in his evil plots. But this one is more dangerous if their idol Mr Benedict can be controlled too. Rubbish summary, read the story (which is better). Please review, I'm always trying to make my stories better!
1. The Meeting

On the second floor of a large, mansion-like house, Reynie Muldoon and his friends Sticky, Kate and the irritable 5 year old Constance (who, in truth, might not be called a friend) were eating lunch.

"Come on, kids, you'll be late for Mr Benedict if you don't hurry up!" said Rhonda, entering the room to snack on a roast potato.

"But Rhonda, we were going outside after lunch!" Kate exclaimed indignantly.

Going outside may seem like normal everyday business for you or I, but for the four children under Mr Benedict's care, it was a big deal, involving paperwork being signed and security being tightened. The reason for that was because the children were in danger from an evil mastermind called Ledroptha Curtain (who happened to be Mr Benedict's brother). The children worked as spies for Mr Benedict, and had already defeated Mr Curtain. This made them targets, and so the children and their families (Mr Benedict claimed responsibility for Constance who didn't have a family) had to be hidden away in Mr Benedict's large house.

"Well, there has been a slight change of plan. Mr Benedict would like to see you in his office in 10 – no, 9 minutes now." said Rhonda, as she left the room.

The children looked at each other, for they knew that a visit to Mr Benedict's office was always…. Interesting.

"I'm not going" said Constance.

"But Constance, if Mr Benedict called a meeting, you have to go!" This was Sticky, who was afraid of anything that was slightly bending the rules.

Sticky's real name was George, however, he earned his nickname for remembering every little fact in his clever brain.

"But I was going to go outside, and I don't want to spend my afternoon in a stuffy little office where I will probably just here bad news anyway.

_Today I had a hunch_

_That I'd go outside after lunch._

_But if he has his way_

_I'll be stuck here all day_

_And-"_

"Constance, shut up! Although, it would be interesting to see what else rhymes with 'lunch'" said Kate.

Constance had an annoying ability to write poems. No one appreciated that it was quite clever for a 5 year old, but that was because the poems were often being rude to them.

"Fine, I'll go. I wish I could stay here and sleep though." Constance huffed.


	2. A Scary Thought

In the meeting, the children looked expectantly at Mr Benedict, who looked back at them before starting his speech.

"Today, children, I came to talk to you about an important matter. And so, with no dilly-dallying, I'll cut straight to the chase."

"Who will be chasing who?" asked Reynie, copying Mr Benedict's words from before.

Mr Benedict smiled. "Clever, Reynie. But as I was saying, straight to the point."

"Which is?" asked Kate eagerly, expencting some kind of mission or exciting news.

"I am retiring."

For a moment, there was complete silence. Then a cacophony of noise exploded from the children's side of the table.

"You can't!"

"What about Mr Curtain?"

"But what about us?"

Constance was the only one who stayed quiet. She was already going to be staying with Mr Benedict as his adopted daughter, but she was still miserable and tried to write a sad poem.

"_Mr Benedict, you can't go away,_

_You entertain us every day._

_You give us good care,_

_You're courteous and fair,_

_Mr Benedict, please can you stay?"_

Mr Benedict frowned.

"I didn't mean to say that, I just said it."

The children looked at one another. They didn't need to say what they were all thinking. What if Mr Curtain had somehow got control of the Whisperer again? But naturally, Constance broke the silence with a loud protest.

"So I just wrote my poem for _nothing?_" she cried.

That cheered everyone up slightly.

"I think we have a serious problem on our hands children" Mr Benedict said gravely, and all the children, even Constance, agreed.


End file.
